


Somethings Are Better Left Unsaid, But Not Everything

by KitBlack



Series: Fics based around Original Poems [2]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Faraday has a heart, Faraday has been hurt a lot, Faraday isn't good with feelings, Good thing the Team is there, He also thinks no one likes him either, He doesn't have a good one, Hurt Faraday, Hurt/Comfort, Joshua Farada needs ALL THE HUGS, Joshua Struggles with his Past, Joshua doesn't like himself, M/M, This is Based around an Original Poem, he just doesn't use it all that often
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 23:19:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10476792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitBlack/pseuds/KitBlack
Summary: Joshua Faraday hasn't exactly been given the best lot in life but he's making it work the best he can. This of course means he's not having the best luck with it at all. Before the incident at Rose Creek Faraday was used to being alone, traveling from town to town looking for a way to get away from the past that still haunts him to this day. After Rose Creek though, the team isn't willing to let him leave. Faraday wouldn't admit it to them be he's relieved that he doesn't have to be alone anymore, but when his past catches up with him he has no choice but to leave.When Faraday leaves unexpectedly without telling the others they can't just let him run off. Thus commences the Magnificent Seven chasing Faraday throughout the Midwest and Southern States to gain an explanation and get Faraday back, whilst Faraday's past chases him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own MS because if I did they'd all be alive and they would all be in gay relationships within the group.

If I choose to end it all

Right Here, Right Now

Would it be Worth it?

Maybe

No one cares enough to be hurt

No one would have to suffer my presence anymore

I would be away from the monsters

They may be Chained

They may be Locked

but the still haunt me

in my dreams, in my actions, in my life

I fear those around me finding out

I fear they'll think I'm crazy

Put me in the nut house, or a shallow grave

But I don't belong there

I may see  _ **their**_ faces in my dreams

I may find double meanings

In every word, in every action, in every step

I may be Weary of this place and these people

But I'm Not Crazy

I'm simply aware of the world

and It's Imperfections

Who Knows?

Maybe it was my Fault

All Along


End file.
